


Declaring War

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 100 word challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, not so secret anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: They've been found out.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Declaring War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts), [motherofmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/gifts).



> Shortest thing I ever wrote. Thanks for the challenge, Emma and Lennie. Let's do 1000w next 😉

"We're fucked!" Scorpius shouted the second he had apparated into Harry's flat.

Harry stuck his head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius had the most horrified expression on his face. "Run! Hide! My dad found out about us and he  _ will _ kill you!"

But his boyfriend didn't look very impressed and disappeared into the bathroom again.

"Did you not hear me?" Scorpius rushed to stand next to him, watching his reflection in the mirror while Harry just kept brushing.

Finally, Harry spat and said with a grin, "Don't worry, babe. I can take him."


End file.
